Senter of Attention
by ChibiLoveSama
Summary: Kagomes the senter of attention at her new college but dosent relize it.LEMONS SOON!VOTE PAIRING!


summary: kagome gets into a fancy school. but she dosnet seem to notice shes the center of attention. LEMONS SOON! vote pairing!

I will never own Inuyasha

"talking" 'thinking' _sarcasm _~scean change~(authors note or my bubble)

AN:u guys are gonna choose the pairing and i will count them okays? so heres the choices

KagsSesshy

KagsNar

KagsBan

KagsInu

KagKoga

KagsHobo-er hojo sorry

now u will choose or else ill have Usan-Chan come after u!

~Higurashi residents~

"I can't beleive it! My little girl is going to college!" said in between sobs."Mom your acting like your never gonna see me again!"Kagome said while packing the last of her clothes.

"I know dear but it's just "sniffle "You've grown up so fast!It seems just like yesterday you were comeing home from your first day of school telling me all about you day and your friends..."while Ms.H was continueing her babbleing Kagome was just glad that tomorrow she would be able to do what ever she wanted to without her mom worring as much.

"H-hey kagome.."said a sniffleing Souta "Yea Souta?" "YOUR OLD!" "Souta you little..." if you were standing out side the Higurashi residents you probably could have sworn that you herd someone being killed in there.

~Tashio College~

".!"kagome was so excited that she could barely hold it in."Come on boys the sooner we get the stuff in the dorm the sooner we get paid"said a man that looked like he never showered, and smelt like it to.

"Where to miss?" kagome wanted to gag at how bad he smelled and wanted to say ' I want you to go take a shower and use _actual_ soap!' "Oh! This way please!" about five men were carrying boxes for her and when they saw the flight of stairs they just wanted to drop everying and leave "you herd the lady now MOVE!"

As Kagome was running up the stairs she ran into someone and almost fell backwards down the stairs when she felt a hand grab her " hey you should watch where your going next time" "oh! sorry i didnt mean to!" there was a weird silence for a little bit before kagome decided it was enough "Im Kagome Higurashi by the way" " names Bankotsu sweetheart " he smirked when Kagome looked like she was about to kill him " look here _buddy _Im gonna go to my dorm and you gonna leave me the hell alone!" 'uh! the nerv of that jerk!'

Kagome soon found her dorm and saw that two of the rooms where already full of everything they all needed."hi!"kagome almost jumped a few feet"You must be my new roomie YAY!" finally out of her shock "umm hi im Kagome Higurashi" "oh hi! I'm Rin Tashio!"

Kagome laughed a little bit before noticeing the confused look on her face " Sorry it's just that you have the last name excatly like the schools" "thats cause my family owns the school well more like my older brothers do at least"

~else where with raveing fan girls~

"Its them the hottest boys in school argueing who got to the table first!" the random fangirls where going nuts over the hottest boys there "I'm gonna tell ya one more time _Fluffy_ me and my friends where here first so just piss off!" "if that is so then _half-breed_ then why am i sitting while you are still sta-" he was soo cut off by the most wonder ful scent in the whole world

"whats wronge? gotta stick up your a-" both the tashio brothers where sniffing the air while the blood thirsty fangirls where trying to act seductively hopeing it was them when they all heard the same thing ".!" soon enough everyone was stareing at the oblivious miko running into one of the dorms.

~else where with more blood thirsty fangirls~

If you where walking around this area you would probably think there was a massicar with all the bodies of fangirls bu wait- there was blood everywhere! blood from there noses that is.. who did this you ask? none other then a man sitting on a park bench with no shirt on, pants unzipped and his long black hair pulled into a pony tail with his wolf tail wagging in satisfaction-wait wolf tail?

"Kouga! you really got em this time!" sigh "yea i know but is there any onna out there worthy of me?" is question was just answered by the sweetest smell in the entire world followed by a ".!" as he herd that angelic voice he ran as fast as he could untill he only saw a form running in a dorum.

He wanted-no needed to know who this angel from heaven was for he knew that she was going to be his woman

~somewhere in a dark shadow~

Naraku was looking around trying to decide who his next victom would be but all he could see where all his many adoreing fangirls trying to look suductive and wearing eight layers of make up while he wanted to puke at all the purfume they where wearing when something strange came to his nose followed by a ".!"

Naraku looked over to see a raven haired girl running for her dorum"Kanna find more out about that girl" as soon as he siad that a girl with white hair was behind him with no emotion at all but he knew she herd him.

~somewhere with a cursed hand~

"Sango my dear your the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on!"as he tried to reach for her ass for the seventeenth time today he received the millionth slap that day and a "Pervert! im going to go to my dorum now and you not going to come after me understood?" "Y-yes Ma'am!"

As the angry sango made her way to her dorm she noticed men bringing boxes in and her laughing comeing from Rin's room so she wanted to see who was talkin to rin.

"SANGO! your back! this is our new roomie! introduce yourself Kaggies!" kagome laughed nervously a little bit before saying " Hi Im Kagome and your Sango? Rin has told me alot about you" before kagome could bling she was off the floor and being strangled by sangon

"YES THANKS YOU! where finally not put a dorum with a blood thirsy fangirl!" "sango your going to kill her!" sango let go of the now purple kagome before saying "ah sorry! its just we always get put in a dorm with fangirls that just want to get close to us so they can get close to Inu or sessh" the finally breathing kagome finally said " the who and what?"

"This sesshomaru dosent see the point in talking about that half breed"

**(well theres my first chappie! now click that little button that says review, yes that square one right there! and pick the pairing and ill write a longer story! dont worry i have something planned for shippo well until next time! PS:i cant spell to save my life)**


End file.
